I'm Whelmed
by kb.k.V
Summary: A story all about fem!Robin and Kid Flash. This shows their adventures in friendship, romance, marriage, and parenthood... oops spoilers. Rating may go up. Birdflash! R/KF Dick/Wally Fem!Robin first fanfiction ever. Rated T MIGHT DISCONTINUE DUE TO LACK OF REVIEWS AND READERS
1. Chapter 1: Meeting part 1

**This is my first story... i've been trying to figure this out. I think I have this. So this is Birdflash with Fem!Robin. One-shots and everthing, flames will be used to light my candles.**

**I hate the name Dixie, no offence, and no Rachel because it makes me think of Raven. Robin will NOT pretend to be a boy, no pixie cuts, only for this chapter. And **

**Enjoy!**

**Wally:10**

**Riley (Robin):8**

* * *

Finally, _finally._ Wallace Rudolph West - Kid Flash- was finally going to meet _the _Robin_. Robin **the** Boy Wonder. _Normally he wouldn't be this excited to meet someone, especially a kid two years younger then himself. But Robin was the first sidekick ever! Roy was the second, going with the name Speedy, and Wally himself was the third, obviously going with the name Kid Flash._  
_

But when his Uncle Barry -the Flash- said he was taking him to the Batcave, yes _the_ Batcave, Wally had stared at his Uncle in disbelief, his mouth wide. His Uncle had chuckled, ruffled his hair and said,

"Go get ready and you can meet Robin _and_ Batman."_  
_

Oh yes, Batman. The whole reason he was going to meet them for the time was because his Uncle needed help with some of his rogues going to Gotham, claiming that "Central City and Flash and Flash Jr. are getting boring", they thought it was best to see Batman and maybe team up with someone. It took a lot of convincing but Batman let Wally and Barry help, seeing as it was his rogues. What surprised Wally was that Wally had let an eight year old boy help him.

"Wally, are you ready?"

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**I'll be posting a new chapter tomorrow. And Robin will not turn into a girl and was originally a boy. Read yah tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting part 2

**I'm really sorry about all this 3 word chapters thing, my computer is going nuts. Robin is a girl, Rilieen (Riley) Joanna Grayson. Again i'm really sorry, i'll try and get some more chapters in and some actual Birdflash in. I believe next chapter will be like **

* * *

Instead of running, Flash and Kid Flash took the zeta-tubes. The first thing Wally saw was a robotic dinosaur and giant penny. Again, Wally's eyes were the size of saucers, but he _did_ see a giant computer with holograms surrounding it.

But what _really_ got Kid Flash's attention was a man dressed in a Bat suit by the computer, and surprisingly joyful laughi- cackling. The man was abviously Batman, but was the cackling Robin?

"Hey! Batman is that Kid Flash? Oh! Oh! Does he know who we are? Can I tell him can I-"

Robin's voice was high-pitched but not entirely squeaky. It sounded girly, but Kid Flash brushed it off because the kid was barely nine years old. While Wally was thinking this Batman cut him off.

"Robin, Flash knows who we are but Kid Flash does. After the mission you may tell him."

Suddenly a little figure jumped from the rafters, a light scampering could be heard in the dim lighting. Then, there was a young face in his own, they had a wide grin and a jet black hair that was in a short bob. He assumed this was Robin and excitement bubbled in his stomach and chest, making him nervous.

Surprisingly, Robin had soft features and was the size of a dwarf, barely coming up to his shoulders. This was not what he expected. He almost looked like a girl, but no, that wasn't possible.

...Right?

Flash ruffled his hair with a wide grin.

"Well I'll be with Batsy, you two have fun."

And with that he walked over to Batman, leaving the two young heroes alone.

"Hi! I'm Robin the Girl Wonder! Kid Flash right?" Robin burst.

"Yeah i'm- wait, wait, wait. _Girl_ Wonder?! I thought you were a boy!" Yeah, he definitely wasn't expecting _that._

A look of shock plastered on Robin's face as he- _she_ tried to figure out what to say, but soon it was too late when Batman and Flash walked over to them.

"Well kiddos, it's time to kick some butt!" Flash said.

Both of them quickly forgot about the conversation and twin grins slowly stretched on their faces.

* * *

When they got back to the cave, Robin and Kid Flash bonded quite fast. They mission was easy enough, The Riddler and Captain Cold teamed up, which was pretty stupid in Robin's opinion.

"I think it was pretty stupid for Captain Cold to team up with Riddler, I mean really? Why not Mr. Freeze? Come on, bring us a challenge!" Robin cackled.

During the fight, Kid Flash had to admire Robin. At of all the eight year old's he knew, he'd never seem one flipping in the air and taking out at many thugs as she did. And without as much as breaking a sweat.

"But it was pretty awesome wasn't is?" Wally grinned.

"Yeah, totally asterous!" Robin grinned back.

"Whats 'asterous' mean?"

In the background Wally could hear Batman sigh and his uncle chuckle.

Robin practically squealed, happy someone who was willing to listen about her vocabulary. "If like is the opposite of dislike, is aster the opposite of disaster, see like disturbed is turbed!"

"...Oh,"

"Speaking of asterous things..." Robin gently peeled off her mask -due to the spirit glue keeping it there- and showed Wally the brightest icy blue eyes he's ever seen.

"I'm Rilieen Grayson, but you can call me Riley. And that's my dad Bruce Wayne!" She pointed to Batman, who paid them no mind.

"U-uh, i'm Wallace West, but you can call me W-Wally," He didn't know why he was stuttering, but he just felt this wierd twisting in his stomach.

Oh, he was going to like working with her.

* * *

**Hopefully this was okay. I just re-wrote "I'm Whelmed", and this is it. I hope you like it, I might post a new chapter today if I feel like it. Read yah later! **


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**New chapter! This is about Robin having a nightmare, Wally coming over to comfort her which leads to their first kiss! ;) I'm not going to keep you waiting with their kiss. I'm trying to get this chapter over 2000 words. **

**This will most likely have gore, it's not seriously disgusting.**

**Enjoy! **

**Robin:14**

**Wally 16**

* * *

_The first thing she heard was shrieks of young laughter. Laughter that actually sounded so happy to be where they were. She realized she was in a huge tent, it would have been a normal tent if it hadn't been for the giant 'Flying Graysons' poster hanging by booths and seats. _

_No, no, no..._

_She looked up, seeing the platform fill with two people. A man with slightly tanned skin, black hair and deep blue eyes, and a beautiful woman with caramel hair and warm icy blue eye with pale skin. They both wore a bright green skin-tight costume with a shining yellow 'G' proudly on their chests._

_No, no, no... please..._

_They used a hook to get the swings and the man grabbed it, steadying himself and jumped off the platform and into the air flipping into the air. The woman quickly grabbed the swing when her husband pushed it to her, also steadying her self, she smiled at her husband when her looked at her and jumped into the air. They grabbed their forearms and the woman flipped gracefully like bird. _

_No..._

_Then stepped out a little girl, older than 7 years old, with her fathers light tanned skin and hair, and her mother's beautiful icy blue eyes. Took off her yellow robe and positioned herself so she could jump out like her parents. She was just about to when she heard a ripping noise fill the air. She looked up and saw the thick rope's thread ripping and breaking._

_No! Please, god please! No!_

**_SNAP!_**

_Her head shot to the direction of her parents who were still in the air, they were both looking at her and their smiles fell, knowing this was the last time they would see their baby girl. _

_"My little robin..." her mother breathed. Hoping it this wasn't real the girl reached for her parents, desperately trying to grab them and save them, her mother, who was closer, reached her hand out and both females hands were only a foot apart._

**_CRACK!_**

_"Nu! Nu, mami, tati!"_

_The little girl quickly climbed down the latter that led to the ground, ignoring the screams and cries of the audience. Her feet slipped and slid into the blood of her mother and father's broken bodies, but she ignored it, trying to get to them. But it felt the closer she got the farther away they got. She could see their limps twisted in the skin, the bone sticking out of her father neck and her mother's broken and shattered legs. _

_But the most disgusting thing she could ever see on her parents were the slowly twisting menacing grins on her parents faces. Their heads slowly turned toward her, the girl, who had tears streaming down her face, looked up, she could hear the bones in their necks slowly crunch and crack even more._

_"How does it feel? To know you killed us...?"_

* * *

"Mami... tati... nu! Nu! Don't muri! Nu!"

Riley shot out of bed in her room at Mount Justice, sweat pouring down her temple and tears streaming down her cheeks. She let out a broken sob and curled in on herself. No matter how many times she saw it and replaying in her head it would never be easy.

She heard hurried foot steps running down the hall in an impossible pace, she smiled slightly, know who it was. Wally, the boy, teenager, she's in love with but will never say that out loud. She tried pushing her feelings in the back of her head, but couldn't. Wally sees her as a younger sister, and she was fourteen and he was sixteen. He could have any girl he wanted, why would her want _her_?

Her door burst opened, showing Wally panting and in his pajamas, concern shining in his bright jade eyes. He was wearing Kid Flash - _not_ Flash - pajama pants and a red t-shirt. He walked over to her bed and looked at her, she was mask-less so he could see her bright eyes which were red and puffy around the edges. Her jet black and curly hair was fanned out around her, it was at times like this when he saw her eyes and hair down and not in its usual ponytail.

"You okay?"

She stifled her sobs, willing them not to because quiet wails. She hesitated, slurring her words, which was common after having a break down. "M'fine, jus' a nightmare..." she hiccupped.

"So... you're aster, or not?" Wally asked.

She tried to swallow down her tears and smile but only a loud sob slipped put of her throat.

"No! I'm not, I feel terrible! M'sorry, but you d-don't have to s-s-stay with me. Just go back to bed," Riley hiccupped.

She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes, she didn't want to be looked at like she was a weak child. But she didn't want Wally to leave, she didn't want to be _alone_ at all.

Pain flashed in Wally's eyes at he looked at the girl he loves. Yes, love. She's fourteen and he's sixteen so he pushed his feelings back, that's like, practically being a pedophile. He slowly, as to not shock her, drew her into his arms. She was so small and delicate, but she could easily knock anyone three times her size out at the age of eight years old.

"I won't leave you, I will never leave you..."

He put her on his lap, slowly and gently rocking them back and forth, her face hid in his neck and arms and legs wrapped around his torso. She'd usually object to this much body contact, but she was so comfortable and warm, and by _Wally..._

He nudged the top of her head with his forehead and the tip of his nose tapped her forehead. She moved her head and he pressed their foreheads together, just getting lost in their bright-colored eyes.

Hesitantly, Wally tipped his head forward so the tip of his nose was against the bridge of hers. She hesitated too, not knowing where this was going, and lifted her head and closed the distance between them. It was a soft kiss, best friends just getting used to kissing each other, but it evolved into and a battle of lips and tongues.

Wally swiped his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and was delighted when she opened her mouth for him. Their tongues touched and danced together, but soon, too soon, they needed air.

They separated, their cheeks flushed and their foreheads pressed together.

"I think I love you..." Wally muttered.

"I think I love you too," Riley mumbled back.

* * *

**Well, damn. First make-out scene i've ever done! And this is the longest chapter so far! Next chapter should come soon. This chapter has something very important to do with future chapters. It might be obvious, and it might not, but I won't tell you guys until it happens.**

**I also need prompts! So review a one-shot request and if I like it, i'll write it!**

**Robin's costume is exactly the same as in the show, I just added a hood to her cape and the red sides of her thighs will wrap around her thighs. It looks like she's wearing red shorts over black tights. And she has black curly hair that ends at her shoulder blades and is in a ponytail, she lets her bangs sweep over her forehead. Read yah later!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Years

**I'm finally updating! Read my other story called Together! This is when the team first finds out about Wally and Riley's relationship, this is right after they fought Vandal Savage on new years, it's like when Artemis and Wally kiss (yuck). **

**Pairing(s): Major Birdflash, Minor Snaibsel, Minor Supermartian, Minor Rocket/Kaldur**

**Wally:16**

**Riley:14**

* * *

Everyone was exhausted, after fighting their mentors all they wanted to do was go pass out on their beds. But, since it was New Years Eve, they wanted to wait until 12:00 am and maybe get their kisses. Robin and Superboy were the most exhausted, fighting two of the strongest Justice League members.

After arriving by the zeta tubes, Robin took her place by Kid Flash, shoulder to shoulder, Superboy by Miss Martian, Rocket leaning against the wall not to far from Aqualad, and Zatanna two feet away from Artemis.

_"Happy New Years, Justice League."_

M'gann and Conner turned to each other and leaned in, wrapping their arms around each other while sharing a kiss, surprisingly Zatanna grabbed Artemis's wrist and kissed her, Artemis made and noise of surprise but kissed back, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls waist.

"I'm liking this team more everyday," Rocket put her hand on Kaldur's cheek and kissed the corner of his lips.

Wally grinned, picking up Robin bridal style and said; "I should have done this a _long_ time ago,"

Robin wrapped her arms around his neck. "No kidding,"

They both leaned in and shared a kiss, out in public in front of the team, no more hiding, no more secrets. Wally was only slightly worried about big ol' daddybats coming to kill him... okay, he was scared.

* * *

Wally was at the Mountain, seeing as he got off of school early and all the others were either still at school, visiting someone or training with their mentors, leaving him all alone. Or so he hopes.

He was playing some video games that his _girlfriend_ gave him for Christmas a week ago. It was just after New Years and Wally and Robin finally kissed and told the team that they had been going out for awhile. He was still nervous, always looking over his shoulder, waiting for the big bad daddybats to pop out and kill him already. No one knows what he will do if you hurt his little bird, but knowing him (well kinda, he's a mystery) it wouldn't be pretty.

He's had Robin protecting him from her father, or hiding behind someone or always in the same room as someone else, you know, a witness. Wally finally deemed himself safe from Batman and started to get less paranoid.

He went to go get some soda and snacks from the kitchen, until he walk into a broad, gray chest with a black bat symbol on it.

Wally's eyes widened, his blood ran cold and he shakily looked up, meeting the piercing glare Batman was giving him, oh god... he knew this day was coming, but why now?! He has his game paused!

Batman swiftly grabbed the collar of Wally's shirt and lowered his face so he was face to face with Wally. He growled, and by now, Wally was shaking like a leaf.

"I saw what you did on New Years, and I don't approve. But you make Robin happy, which I hate. And if you ever, _ever_, hurt my little girl I _will_ hunt you down, no matter what, is that clear?" Batman growled.

Wally let out a long squeak that died down into a small whimper. His eyes were comically wide and he was shaking more now, and was trying to create as much distance from Batman as possible.

_"Recognize; Robin B01."_

Batman never broke his gaze away from Wally as he let go of his collar, but Batman never moved away from standing in front of him.

"Batman? Wally? What are you two..." Robin walked in, her sentence died down as she saw the look on Wally's now pale face. Realization showed on Robin's face and she gave a sheepish smile, but quickly shot a glare in Batman's direction.

"You just had to scare him witless, didn't you? I'd like him in one piece, you know," she huffed. Batman gave one last glare to Wally, he stalked off to the zeta tubes. Robin waked up to him, gently placing her hand on his cheek.

"It's okay, i'll protect you," she smiled. Wally felt a little relieved, but it quickly died down when he heard what she said next. "He wouldn't kill in Mount. Justice, but i'd still watch out, not even I can hold him back."

Then she skipped off to the couch to finish his game he left paused.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but I have another story I want to right, but you guys have to decide if you want it to have a fem!Robin, or a regular Robin. I'm not going to tell you what its about (sorry), I just want to see what you guys want, and it is Birdflash! It will probably be slightly dark.**

**I still take prompts, next chapter will be longer, it will have Deathstroke, can you guess what it is? But review a prompt and tell me if you want it with a fem!Robin or not! Next chapter will be up soon, read yah later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Apprentice part 1

I was thinking about making a two-shot with a fem!Wally were Robin is on the verge of killing Oppolo (male!Artemis), or something like that, and like Wally (Willow) gets jealous of Nightwing's previous girlfriends (Barbara, Zatanna, Kori and Rocket) i'll probably post that soon, like tomorrow. I've gotten two reviews requesting it, and I was thinking about writing it, I just wasn't sure. I'm trying to make this chapter longer, same with my other story(s). This will be in different parts.

Robin's outfit will look like TT Robin's apprentice outfit, if you don't know what it looks like you should look it up on google. Not that you would need to...

Anywho! This is during Robin's birthday and she gets kidnapped by Deathstroke, inspired by Teen Titans episode 12 and 13, Apprentice. This isn't going to be like the episode _exactly_ but it will have some of the same dialog and quotes from those episode, and a lot of similarities. Plus I gave my own version of have the probes get in their bodies too... I'll probably put stars down by the quotes I use from Teen Titans, I kinda changed them so they would fit for Young Justice though.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor Teen Titans, if I did Robin would be a girl and/or dating Wally.

Wally: 17

Robin: 15

* * *

**PART 1**

* * *

It all started with a nightmare, a week before her birthday, and it wasn't a nightmare about her parents. No, it was about one of her biggest fears, next to losing another family. It was Deathstroke. Just thinking of the name brought shivers down her spine, fear crawling its way in her chest and ripping her apart, slowly and painfully. But she knows that's just what he wants, for her to fear him, and no matter how many times she tries to push the fear down and not let him have the satisfaction.

She tried to push away thoughts of him, she didn't want today to be spoiled, for today was her birthday and Wally said he had a surprise for her, after they had training and or a mission.

She smiled, hoping today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Robin, or Rilieen, never had the best birthdays, she hated her birthday, due to her parents being killed two weeks before her ninth birthday. But that wasn't the only reason she hated them, on her ninth birthday Bruce and Alfred never checked her birth certificate after they got a copy of it, only realizing after her birthday and constantly apologizing, but she just said it was alright and didn't want anything and she would settle with a simple 'happy birthday'. On her tenth, she decided to patrol, resulting in her being kidnapped and beaten by the Joker, barely clinging onto life and slipping into death. Her eleventh she settled for more happy birthday wishes from her aunt and uncles, Bruce and her two best friends Wally and Roy, all while locking herself in her room. Her twelfth, thirteenth and fourteenth resulted the same way.

She was trying her hardest to be positive today, going outside to see her friends and excepting greetings and happy birthdays from people who either knew or simply remember from previous years. Her happiness went up when Wally came up to her, kissed her passionately and telling her that he had a surprise for "the lucky Girl Wonderful".

Some of her joy ebbed away when Batman and Black Canary sent them on a mission to stop a bank robbery, but it was only a minor one, so that wouldn't be to difficult, aside from the hostages being held inside.

"Take the bio-ship and came back with a full report on today's mission. And be careful." Batman said. Silently looking at Robin, even if the team - minus Robin - couldn't see it, even Batman knew she had bad birthdays!

"Yes, sir," Kaldur nodded.

And with that, the team entered the bio-ship, heading to, what they thought, the robbery.

* * *

It was just a simple bank robbery, a little, teeny, tiny robbery that the police couldn't handle.

But when the team got inside the bank, their was nothing even their, no bank tellers, no furniture, not even a living being - save for the team.

"Hey... where is everything?" Kid Flash asked hesitantly.

"I don't know but I thi-" an explosion cut Robin's sentence off, debris flying everywhere. Everyone took a deep breath, getting their final clean breath before they started inhaling smoke.

"You teenagers still seem in the dark about my intentions. Disappointing, _Robin_, I expected I little more from you."*

Robin's blood ran cold... no, no, no! Why does she have to have terrible birthdays?! Please, no! They team looked startled, completely open to the mercenary. But after a few seconds of staring at the cold, metal mask looming over them on a slab of rock that once was a marble wall, they collected their senses. Robin shook off the feeling of fear and dread, _ he just wants to see you scared, just calm down and don't give in_.

"Like a care what yo-"*

"But since you've been unable to figure out my plan... I suppose you'll all have to figure it out."* Deathstroke pulled out a remote with a grey button on it, the team stiffened, thinking it might be another bomb.

Deathstroke pushed the button.

The team didn't know what to expect, really, they thought it was going to be another bomb or something that would trigger a thousand robots to come and attack. But instead they felt an unbearable pain going though their body. It felt like someone or something was ripping their veins out of their body, like their blood was on fire and moving its slowest so it would cover their entire bodies, and _oh my god it hurt so badly._

The team cried out, falling to their knees or on curling up on their side, trying to get rid of the unbearable pain in their bodies. Their skin was starting to get flushed and slightly sweaty, Miss Martian cried in pain, tears staining her green freckled cheeks, the rest were grunting and shaking, gritting their teeth in pain. Robin was clutching her arms, nails that would probably break through skin making it bleed and leave serious damage if it weren't for her gloves, raking against her upper arms and elbow.

Their vision was getting impaired, they could see black spots in their line of sight.

"Stop... no, please..." Robin uttered.

The last thing they heard was Robin managing to say those words and the sound of heavy foot steps accompanied my a cold and almost mechanical chuckle.

* * *

Ooooh, cliffhanger...

I changed it up, I didn't feel like writing the whole episode in YJ form, that would take to much time. If you haven't seen Teen Titans S1 E12 and E13 Apprentice I suggest you watch it on YouTube, I don't want to ruin it for you guys.

Anyway! I'll update faster, if I get more reviews, I know you guys probably hate it when authors say that, heck, even I do. But when I don't reviews it's kind of a downer and I don't really feel like updating and I just want to end this story all together. I will update Together tomorrow probably, and add the fem!Wally two-shot...

I still take prompts! I need to know if you want a fem!Robin or a regular Dick/Robin in my new story, it will be dark and depressed and a lot of Robin whumpage! I won't tell you what the summary is, but you;ll know when I post it. Read yah later!


End file.
